The present technology relates to a nucleic acid analysis apparatus, a microchip for nucleic acid analysis, and a method for mounting a microchip in that apparatus. More specifically, the present technology relates to a nucleic acid analysis apparatus and the like capable of accurately performing nucleic acid analysis using a microchip.
An apparatus that performs nucleic acid analysis using a substrate (microchip) formed from glass or plastic and in which a reaction area (wells) is arranged has been disclosed. In the nucleic acid analysis apparatus, the microchip is heated with a heater to cause a nucleic acid amplification reaction to occur in the wells, which include a nucleic acid that is to be amplified and a reagent, arranged in the microchip, and the amplified nucleic acid is optically detected.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a nucleic acid analysis apparatus that includes temperature control means for heating a reaction area, irradiation means for irradiating light on the reaction area, and detection means for detecting a scattered light amount of light from the reaction area.
Regarding the present technology, there is a technology called a hot start method for strictly controlling the reaction time of the nucleic acid amplification reaction. The hot start method is a method for providing an intended amplified product in a high yield by avoiding non-specific amplification reactions caused by misannealing of an oligonucleotide primer. In the hot start method, the method is started by heating a mixed solution containing reagents other than enzymes and a nucleic acid to a denaturation temperature of the oligonucleotide primer, and adding enzymes only after reaching the denaturation temperature.
In Patent Literature 2, in order to obtain that same effect as for the hot start method, a “microchip for a nucleic acid isothermal amplification reaction in which at least a part of the substances required for the reaction, which are present in a reaction area acting as the reaction site for an isothermal amplification reaction of a nucleic acid in a state coated with a thin film that melts at a temperature that is a higher than ordinary but lower than the reaction temperature of the reaction”. In this microchip for a nucleic acid isothermal amplification reaction, the reaction can be started at an arbitrary timing by heating and melting the thin film coating the substances contained in advance in the reaction area after a sample solution containing the remaining substances and the target nucleic acid has been supplied to the reaction area.